


And They Were Roommates

by okayboomer



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayboomer/pseuds/okayboomer
Summary: It wasn't like Minhyun hated his roommate.He just didn't particularly enjoy always being kicked out of his own goddamn dorm. Especially for the likes of Kang Baekho, who relieves his stress through one-night stands.But out of all things, he didn't expect for this to happen. All of a sudden, he's holding said roommate's hand and calling him his boyfriend.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my au on @icynuest on twitter and perhaps I need a creative outlet, so here I am expanding on it. And They Were Roommates was not given room to explore! Sideships to be determined, idk yet. 
> 
> TW/ (underage?) drinking, smoking, nsfw themes, angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an introduction I suppose?

_Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me._

A mix of various cuss words comes out of Minhyun’s mouth, as he stares down at the text he had just received from his wonderful roommate. It was currently 10 pm, he had just gotten out of his lab class and Minhyun felt exhausted as hell. The lab was a little meticulous today, sucking all of his energy out of his soul and he couldn’t wait to flop down in his bed. But apparently the universe has a different set of plans for him tonight. 

**_annoying ass baekho_ **

_hey min_

_ummm_

_i have a pal at the dorm tonight_

**_minhyun_ **

_ok first of all who said you could call me min_

_and “pal”_

_LMAOOOOOOOO_

**_annoying ass baekho_ **

_……..ok lol_

_I gotta go tho peace out homie_

“This son of a bitch.” 

He exclaims, scoffing loudly as he starts to walk in the direction of the campus library. Thankful that the establishment was open 24 hours, he didn’t know what he would’ve done or where he even would have gone. It’s a particularly cold night, so he finds his teeth chattering and rubbing at his arms to stay warm. This wasn’t the first time a situation like this has happened. 

It would usually go like this:

His roommate would attend a party that one of his friends would invite him to, he would find a guy that he found attractive or whatever, then take him back to their; keyword _their_ dorm. Leaving poor Minhyun to go to the library usually, or hope that one of his friends would be so kind as to let him crash at their dorm. 

  
It’s already kind of late, however, and Minhyun doesn’t want to bother anyone so he drags his feet for 5 minutes until he reaches the library, there being a small number of people. He sighs, running his hand through his hair and sitting down at one of the study tables. He feels kind of gross, as he didn't get a chance to shower before going to his late night class. He mumbles a curse to Kang Baekho before pulling out his binder to try and attempt to get some studying done. Opening his binder, he rests his forehead on the palm of his hand, his elbow sitting on the desk. It had been a long day for him, and he hoped that Baekho would finish fast or somehow his hookup would find out how repulsive the other actually is and dip. 

Minhyun can feel his eyes slowly about to close when suddenly he feels a vibration in his pocket. His eyes flutter open slightly, as he clears his throat and checks to see who wants shit from him now. 

The text ends up being from his best friend, Choi Minki, asking him what he's up to. 

**_minki gaga_ **

_yoooo_

_what goes on in minhyun town_

**_minhyun_ **

_minhyun town????_

_nah but im at the library rn_

_**minki gaga** _

_ok nerd_

_**minhyun** _

_man shut up_

_it's all because of my bitch ass roommate_

_**minki gaga** _

_bae*ho????_

_**minhyun** _

_haha you censored his name_

_but yea he's playing body hockey with his pal_

**_minki gaga_ **

_BODY HOCKEY???? MINHYUN WTF_

_where tf are you sleeping...._

And thank god for Choi Minki, honestly. That's how he finds himself packing up his stuff and heading towards his friend's dorm, which is on the opposite side of campus. He hopes that Baekho is having a good time, seriously. When Minhyun finally reaches the other side of campus, he sees Minki in a hoodie crouched over, looking at his phone. Minki hears Minhyun's footsteps, and looks up to greet him with a smile. 

"Wow, look who came crawling here." 

Minhyun rolls his eyes, playfully shoving his friend as he gets guided into the complex. 

* * *

"I just don't understand." 

Minki looks at him with a blank stare, across from him on the boy's bed. His roommate was not in the dorm, fortunately for Minhyun, and Minki had lent him some clothes to borrow so he could shower and not feel plain gross. 

Minhyun shrugs, sniffing lightly and pressing his lips together. 

"What don't you understand?" 

"Your roommate wants to hook up. Which, yeah yeah I get it, but the fucker could go somewhere else to do his business." 

He nods, looking down at his lap and playing with a thread from the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah ummmmmmm hahahah idk i hope all is well. thank you for reading this first chapter :).


End file.
